But You Said
by JamesOliver
Summary: July Writing Prompt: But you said... Short one-shot fic with Harry and his folks.


A/N: Just trying to get back into writing. Here's a short one-shot. I don't own any of the characters or the rights to anything Harry Potter.

Harry's bright green eyes quickly scanned the pages before him. Well past his bedtime, he adopted the customary blanket-over-head-with-flashlight-on position. He had asked his parents if he could stay up for _just one more_ chapter. All he got was a _We'll think about it_.

After a game of Wizard's Chess with his dad and then a bedtime story from his mom, he trudged up the steps and considered his options. There was a flashlight in the hall closet, _just in case_ something ever happened – mom was muggleborn after all. Harry could grab that as he walked out of the bathroom after his nightly routine. He had to find a way to get that book so he could read some more.

Harry poked his head out of the bathroom and peered around the hall. He heard his parents shuffling around inside their bedroom, also getting ready to settle in for the evening. Tiptoeing to the closet just diagonal from the bathroom, Harry pulled open the folding closet door. It creaked.

Crap.

Harry's dad, James, poked his head out of the bedroom and scanned the hall.

"You O.K. bud?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Harry breathed. "Just grabbing a towel to wash my face!" He held up a dark blue towel and closed the closet door with a snap.

He sped back to the bathroom and closed the door behind him with a sigh.

 _That was close._ Harry unfolded the towel and checked the flashlight, as if to make sure it was still there and working.

Awesome. Operation Bedtime Story was a go.

Teeth brushed and face washed, Harry opened the bathroom door and started to the stairs. He had to get that book. He stopped off at his bedroom first and placed the flashlight under his pillow.

Twelve steps and he was on the first floor of his modest home. He walked through the living room, which was mostly made of couch when no one was over. Harry liked that the most. James always had the fun personality and comfort was always number one, so the big couch was a must in the Potter household.

Harry shuffled into the kitchen and grabbed a grass green plastic cup from the counter and filled it with water from the fridge. On the way back through the living room he spotted the book on the mahogany table behind the couch. He could grab it and –

James bounded into the room. "Hey bud. Ready for bed?"

Harry nodded and tugged at his shirt before trudging up the stairs with his water in hand. He made it into his bedroom, the only and best bedroom he had ever had, and placed his water on the nightstand before stuffing himself under the covers. Harry adjusted and James and Lily came into the room.

"Good night Harry," Lily said. "I love you so, so much." She kissed his forehead and backed away so James could say goodnight as well.

He made a fist and fist-bumped Harry. "G'night, champ."

"Night dad, night mom," Harry said.

 _Nox._

The lights were out, and Harry could only see by the light of the glowing alphabet above him. He twisted onto his side and pulled the book from the back of his pants, where he had hid it under his shirt. He grabbed the flashlight under his pillow and pulled the covers above his head and began reading.

 _The Chronicles of Narnia_ was Harry's all-time favorite book. The creatures and the kind of magic that happened amazed him, even though he himself was a wizard and knew about all kinds of interesting creatures! As he drank in the words before him, he didn't even notice the slight crack and _creeeeaaakkkkeee_ of his door.

"Harry James Potter, you aren't even sleeping!" Lily cried. "You should be in bed right now. You have to be up tomorrow for your first ride on the Hogwarts Express."

Harry's head came uncovered immediately. He smiled sheepishly and said, "Yeah but that means this will be the last time I get to read with you until the Holidays!"

Lily sighed. "By that time you won't even want to." She gave a small smile.

"Mom, I'll always want to read with you.

But besides, you said you'd think about it!"


End file.
